erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Raylise Dawnwhisper (PC)
Raylise Dawnwhisper is a elven witch, a native citizen of Tsar-Loond caught up in the treasure hunting frenzy of the mana crystals. She is played by Hayley Bugden Personality Raylise is a proud elven woman and woodland witch, originally having never willingly wanted to seek the fragments of the crystal asteroid. Even as a young witch, she contains vast wisdom and intellect which is normally undermined by some clumsy spell casting and bad luck. Normal society is quiet alien to her, choosing either to be overly cautious or just go along with it. It is not unusual that she is often quiet and keeps to herself with only the company of her hawk familiar, Nyhm. Still, Raylise is a good an tender soul only wishing to restore balance and peace to the lands so that she may return home. She treats everyone equally, that’s to say at arm’s length until shown kindness or hostility. While she may not be approving of her companions quest for wealth and adventure, they do have good intentions which can't be said said for many residents of Tsar-Loond. Backstory Raylise grew up not knowing her true parents, her adopted mother was a half elf witch by the name of Malandra Tel’thas. Malandra's half-blood made her an outcast of society, turning to a solitary lifestyle in the dense woodlands. It was a bright Autumn day, a touch of chill in the air heralding the oncoming of winter when an mysterious woman appeared at her home. Visitors were very rare indeed, but the strange woman was friendly and only asked to warm herself by a fire for a few minutes before moving on. Not long after the visitor had left however was it discovered that she had left behind a baby girl hidden by spells. With no way to return it, and reluctent to abandon it to nature, the witch was forced to raise the elven child as her own. Raylise grew into an active child, content to play in the woods with its inhabitents as her friends. She knew little fear, always watched closely and protected by her adoptive mother. As the years ticked on she learnt everything she could about the forests and the witch way of life. While she seemed druidic in nature, the young elf was studious, eventually gaining her first familiar, a weasel called Snap, at the age of 61. Humanity outside her forest seemed barberic and cruel, pitying the towns and cities unable to co-exist with nature and instead destroy it. To ventured beyound the forests would bring her face to face with the evils of the world, ones she knew she was not strong enough to overcome. Questions of who she was and where she came from didn’t plague her mind, so Raylise had no desire to leave home. Life was simple but happy, survival desired over comfort, but no good thing ever lasts forever. Half elves may live long lives but not as long as true elves, and Malandra passed away peacefully in the winter of Raylise's 96th year. The forest seemed a little darker, the animals quieter... Without the old witch’s protections, it wasn’t long till fortune seekers stumbled across the little cottage. Acused as being a ‘monster’ they attacked unprovoked, out numbered and over powered Raylise had no choice but to grab what she could and flee. Alone she was unable to protect herself, and if she was to survive she would need to venture out into the ‘civilized’ world and become a member of their society. The main roads lead the young witch to Grey, where fortune directed her path to join a group of adventures headquatered in the One-Eared Bugbear Tavern. Category:Player Characters